


Whatever happened to The Nightmare Before Christmas Sequel?

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Halloween, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: Jack gets informed about the cancellation of the Nightmare Before Christmas sequel, because those cheesy movies focused on dogs are far more important than the sequel... right?





	Whatever happened to The Nightmare Before Christmas Sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This fanfic was not made to attack anyone in anyway whatsoever. It's just made for laughs.
> 
> Better get something out before Halloween passes by, am I right?
> 
> Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas Belongs to Tim Burton. I do not make any money off this fanfic whatsoever.

[This Is Halloween plays as normal until Jack Skellington interrupts]

Jack: Hang on guys, We're getting a phone call! [Jack pulls out his phone and answers the call] Hello?

Tim Burton: Hey uh, is this um, anybody from Halloween town?

Jack: Why I'm Jack Ske-

Tim: Yeah yeah yeah, um, listen uh, we need to stop production of the sequel.

[the citizens of Halloween Town gasp]

Jack: [shocked] Wait... did you just say...

Tim: Yes, we need to can the act.

Jack: Oh but no we're not! We were doing so well until you decided to bring your mouth into this and say we need to give up!

Tim: Look Jack, What I'm trying to say is...

Jack: [begins to get angrier.] I don't care what you're trying to say, what I want to know is why are we supposed to cancel this wonderful sequel?! Don't you know how many fans we're going to piss off if this happens?!

Tim: [sighs] Jack, I understand your true love for this, but we have other sequels needing to be made here.

Jack: Ohhh, so THAT'S how it is? You're going to suck these other Disney films dry of sequels, toys, terrible video games  
and more?! And all I get is a appearance on Infinity and Kingdom Freaking Hearts?!

Tim: J-Jack, just calm down and we can work things out, ok? Maybe you could get a cameo or something.

Jack: Cameo? [suddenly shouting] Cameo my ASS! [covers phone.] Cover all the childrens ears for a few minutes.

[the children covered their ears for Jack.]

Jack: Thank you. *ahem* [uncovers phone.] Listen here...

[a few hours of F-Bombs later...]

Jack: Got it, Tim? [phone is suddenly hanged up.] Shoot.

Mayor: What did he say?

Jack: Guys, we can't make a sequel.

[The town complains.]

Jack: Even worse, my dog Zero unfortunately has to be in a dog movie... on Halloween. [sighs.] poor dog...

[The next day over at Jack's House]

Jack: [currently asleep until Zero come in.]

Zero: Bark bark!

Jack: What? You're famous?

Zero: Bark! [hands Jack newspaper.]

[Newspaper headlines reads: Ghost Dog become instantly famous! Hit movie with straight 10/10s!]

Jack: [beat, then crumbles up newspaper.] DAMN YOU, DOG MOVIES!

The End


End file.
